Epothilones are macrocyclic lactones with useful antifungal and cytotoxic properties. Their action, as in the case of Taxol.sup.R, is based on stabilization of the microtubuli as a result of which especially tumors and other rapidly dividing cells are inhibited. Typical epothilones carry a methylthiazolyl side chain, a 12,13-double bond (C, D), a 12,13-epoxide (A, B) and a proton (A, C) or a methyl group (B, D) on C-12; compare, for example: Review Angew. Chem. 1998, 110, 89-92 and 2120-2153 and Heterocycles 1998, 48, 2485-2488. ##STR5##
Further, the invention concerns a compound having general formula Ia ##STR7##
where the symbols have the following meaning:
Further, the invention concerns a compound having general formula Ib ##STR8##
where the symbols have the following meaning:
Further, the invention concerns a compound having general formula IIa ##STR9##
where the symbols have the following meaning:
Further, the invention concerns a compound having general formula IIb ##STR10##
where the symbols have the following meaning:
Further, the invention concerns a compound having general formula III ##STR11##
where the symbols have the following meaning:
Further, the invention concerns a compound having general formula IV ##STR12##
where the symbols have the following meaning:
Further, the invention concerns an antifungal agent containing or consisting of a compound according to the invention, in addition to an optional carrier, diluent or additive.
Further, the invention concerns a therapeutic agent for the treatment of tumor diseases and growth disturbances, containing or consisting of a compound according to the invention, in addition to an optional carrier, diluent or additive.